Panic Button
by 0928soubi at docomo.ne.jp
Summary: Ever notice that little call button in classrooms? The one that calls the office? What happens when Hyde's new teacher accidentally presses it while they're in a rather compromising situation? GakuHai, hinted MyvHyde and K.A.ZxHyde, homosexuality


Warning: homosexuality, language, underage drinking

Disclaimer: Hyde owns me-uh, wait, you didn't hear that... o.O Uhm...well, _I_ don't own _them_...

(a/n) I've been toying with some ideas for this fic for about a year now...I have some of the scenes already planned out, so hopefully this'll get updated often...ish... xD Kind of a cliche way to start, but I couldn't think of anything else, and wanted to get to writing out the real stuff...

* * *

Hyde moaned as Miyavi sucked at his earlobe, pulling him back against his chest. The girls around them screamed, lavishing them with gifts. The taller man pulled away, grinning as he kissed his best friend's neck. "Told you it'd work."

Hyde chuckled, turning in the other boy's embrace and wrapping his arms around his neck. "Hai, hai, you're right. As always, your knowledge of the teenage female mind is astounding." he whispered, before raising his voice so the crowd could hear. "Oh, Meeeev..._mnh..._I wish we could continue this, my love, but, I have cleanup duty today..." The girls around them squealed, immediately offering to take his place. Hyde and Miyavi exchanged glances, smirking. They turned back, Miyavi's tongue slipping into the brunette's ear. "_A-ah_...th-thanks, so m-muuuch..._kami..."_ The girls screamed at his breathless voice, running to take Hyde's place and hopefully get back in time to see the two boys get it on. Grinning triumphantly, the two sprinted to the boys' bathroom, meeting up with their friend, K.A.Z. The slightly awkward boy perked up as soon as he saw his two best friends. "Yo, Kazu-chan...heard you've got a party planned for tonight? Heard it'll be hot."

Kaz smiled affectionately at the smaller man, nodding. "Yeah. My place, ten-thirty."

Hyde grinned, leaning against the wall as Miyavi lit cigarettes for the three of them. He took one between his lips, making Miyavi hold it for him. The tallest of the three simply rolled his eyes, indulging him as he smoked his own. "I'll be there."

Myv arched an eyebrow. "I coulda sworn you were grounded for the next three years and were under total house arrest."

Hyde smirked, unlocking the window and straddling the sill as he stole his cancerstick. "First semester exams are coming up, you and Kazuchan are absolute geniuses, and my parents won't object to my studying at goody-two-shoes Kazu's." Hyde snorted at the blush that painted his friend's cheeks.

"I'm, I'm not all that innocent, Hyde-chan..."

The smallest teen grinned, nodding. "Don't I know it..." K.A.Z reddened at the leers sent his way by both boys. Hyde chuckled. "Well, anyways...we might know you're not as wholesome as you look, but my parents don't, and that's exactly what I'm counting on."

His friends grinned, watching as he slipped out the window and climbed down to the ground.

* * *

I grinned as I made my way through the crowded house. The party really was turning out to be all that. The people were hot, the music was an orgasm for your ears, the booze was amazing, and the drugs were the shit; all things expected at a party thrown by one of my advisors and minions. I headed to his parent's alcohol closet, grabbing a couple for the next hour or so. I wandered around a bit, drinking from one of the bottles. Looking around, I found a group of girls to be staring at me, blushing and giggling. Fuck. One of them noticed my gaze on them and perked up. "Haido-kun! Haido-kun, how are you?" I rolled my eyes, taking a swig of vodka and heading outside. To my disappointment, the rather chesty girl followed me. "Haido-kun, Ha_iii_do-kun."

I sighed, nursing my drink and praying she'd go away. I found my way outside, heading towards their usually deserted guest-house. I say "usually," for tonight, there was a particularly sexy and suave man standing in the doorway. I headed his way, putting my best look of seduction on as I ignored the girl. He arched an eyebrow, but didn't go inside. "Aren't you a bit young to be drinking?"

I grinned, stepping close to him. "And aren't you a bit old to be eyeing someone my age?"

The stranger grinned crookedly, something I found oddly sexy, as he leaned against the door frame. "Depends."

I grinned, reaching into my bag and handing him a drink. "I won't tell if you won't."

He accepted it, glancing at the girl on the back patio of their main house. "What about you...friend?"

I looked behind me, grimacing. She was looking around, trying to find me. "_Not_ my friend. Nowhere near it." I turned around, finding his eyes on me. I shivered under his hot glance, wanting to see how much hotter it'd get when he had more than just my face in view.

"Not even..." He ran his hand through my hair, leaning down to look into my eyes. "...just for the night?" If I was younger, less experienced, my knees would have gone weak.

"I-I don't really like girls." He opened his mouth to speak, but I cut him off. "_Or_ women. I'm more into..." He leaned closer to me, lips hovering just above mine. I closed my eyes, feeling warm, and not just because of the alcohol. "Men."

He smirked, pulling me inside and closing the door. His hands landed on my hips, his mouth playing against mine. I licked at his lip, thrusting my hips against his. He moaned before our tongues began to battle for dominance. He took my drink, still toying with my tongue as he set it on a table. I wrapped my arms around him as we tumbled onto the bed, still kissing. I raised my arms above my head, smiling widely as he started to remove my shirt. As I undid the buttons on his top, he asked how old I was. I smirked, bucking my hips up into his once more. I knew that alot of guys his age liked to mess around with kids just barely legal, or just below it, adding to the sense that what we were doing was forbidden. Wicked grin still in place, I moaned. "_A-ahn..._s-seventeen..." My play at innocence didn't work quite so well as it usually did. He froze above me, one hand on my naked chest, the other poised above the waistline of my pants.

"You're...underage? A, a minor?"

I nodded, wrapping my arms around ihs neck. "Problem?" The beautiful stranger looked down at me, blue eyes hazy with lust. I frowned as he blinked, and they cleared. He sat up, leaning over the edge of the bed to grab our shirts. "Is there a problem?" I repeated as I watched him put his shirt back on. He looked back over at me, nodding.

"Yeah. You're a minor, and as much as I'd like to touch you..." He watched me sit up, eyes roaming my bare chest. "As much as I'd _really _like to get my hands on you, my delicious little minor, if I did, it'd legally be rape."

I scoffed. "I'm not pressing charges." Glancing his way, I eyed his abs appreciatively. "At least, not as long as it's good."

The man chuckled, tossing my shirt at me. I shrugged only one shoulder of it on, still bent on getting my way. "While I can assure you, it'd be absolutely phenomenal, I don't think taht will matter if your parents find out. Besides, not only are you a minor, but..." He stopped for a moment, before he pulled me close and thrust his tongue back into my awaiting mouth. I melted, wrapping my arms around him once again. He broke the kiss, leaving us both panting. "Judging by the taste on your tongue, and your, ah...looseness, shall we say...you're a very drunk one."

I chuckled, grabbing my drink and taking another swig. "Oh, no dear, not yet. Besides; my looseness isn't from the booze, it's from me being a whore. But damn it all if I'm not the tightest thing you've ever been in even after I'm stretched." The man shuddered, tremors growing more powerful with every dirty words that left my mouth.

"R-regardless, I can't go around screwing every kid that's a little streetwise and is perfectly stunning."

I shrugged at his words, used to being admired and flattered. "Pity." I put the other sleeve of my shirt on, just hiding the tattoo that covered half of my back. My strut towards the door was every bit as confident and sexy as when I'm sober, and I could feel his eyes glued to my ass. Glancing over my shoulder as I reached the door, I licked my lips at the look of desperate desire painted on his gorgeous face. Truly was a pity. As an after thought, I added, "You know...had you really not wanted me, you would have simply smelled my breath rather than shove your tongue down my throat for a quick round of tonsil-hockey." Walking away, I could tell my words had affected him. Time to bring it home. "Self-denial is a bad thing, Mr. Sexy Stranger. If you keep your body away from what it craves for too long, you'll eventually break. Inevitably, it'll feel twice as good and you'll need it twice as bad then. I look forward to seeing you again." With that, I retreated to the main house, intent on finding Kazu and Meevers.

Unsurprisingly, they were both busy upstairs with a party of blondes. Neither were too picky about gender, although Kaz tended to lean towards men, and Miyavi to women. "Kazu-chan, Meev-kun! Meet me downstairs in ten!"

Both moaned loudly; whether it was in confirmation or anger at being pulled away from the groups of people ravishing them respectively, I wasn't sure and I didn't care. I kept my eyes peeled for both the sexy man I'd made out with, and the bothersome girl who was only the newest in a long line of annoying stalkers. Neither of them showed up, much to my surprise. Fifteen minutes later, Kaz and Miyavi dutifully showed up, beer cans in hand. "What the _hell,_ Hyde! You know how long I've been trying to get Uruha to ride me!"

I laughed emotionlessly as Miyavi pouted. Patting his shoulder as he sat down, I consoled him the best I could. "Uruha, Uruha is a slut. He's probably already on his knees for some other guy. You'll get your turn eventually, don't worry." Miyavi rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, right. I bet he's up there with Die or something. You know how long he's wanted him. Once he has him, there's no way he'll look in anyone else's direction. It's hard enough keeping his attention as is."

Resisting the urge to make a pun about just how hard it was, I murmered, "Bet you I could have him on his hands and knees for me in less than three minutes. That's including the time it takes me to find him."

Miyavi arched an eyebrow, but wasn't one to shy away from a bet. "You're on. Stakes?"

"Let's let Kazu-chan decide. It's his party, after all."

Our friend, used to indulging our ridiculous whims, didn't bat an eye as he came up with something on the spot. "Winner gets their pick of my parent's booze cabinet, plus Uruha. And the loser...loser has to fuck Kyo."

Both Miyavi and myself raised our eyebrows, shocked. "Much higher stakes than normal..."

Kazu chuckled. "Much more interesting bet than normal. Can't wait to see who wins, for once."

I grinned, accepting the bet giddily. "You're on, bitch."

Miyavi let out a growl, glaring at me. "Fine. You're on."

* * *

(a/n) Sooo...just trying to set it up for the real stuff...it ended up longer than I wanted, but I had fun with the betting scene...Completely unedited, for I have had no time whatsoever... Dx

Thoughts? :D This is probably the tamest this fic will ever be, ye have been warned. xD


End file.
